Daddy's Secret
by TakahashiGurl
Summary: Kagome's real Father had some kind of huge secret when she was younger and Naraku his college buddy was on to it. She lost her father at the age of 10. Rest inside
1. Life Sucks

**Warning there may be some Domestic violence and Cursing in this story you have been warned. So no alerts peeps thanx.**

**Hi, fellow Fanfiction readers it pains me to say that I do not own Inuyasha. I don't even get ownership of any of Rumiko's Character's. Or any movie quotes. I only own anything I create in this mind of mine. Let's get this party started! Oh yeah Demon's and Human's are in this story!**

**Description: Kagome's real Father had some kind of huge secret when she was younger and Naraku his college buddy was on to it. She lost her father at the age of 10. Rest inside**

**(A/N: Okay good song to listen to while reading is Never meant to belong from the bleach soundtrack)**

'Hello again today's January 16, 2010. I'll start out with all of the basics my name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm a 16-year-old girl that has experienced a lot in life. Such as the death of my father, I was 10 when it happened I watched it happen and couldn't do a thing about it.

It's been six years since then and now I have my "loving, Caring, and non- abusive step-dad" Life is great right! Wrong! He did everything! He was the one that caused all of the pain and heartache in my life.

He forced my mother to marry him, he made us move from Kyoto, back to Japan, and the thing about him is that he-he-he (Tears stream down her face) I can't put it it's to much to write and not enough time.

My mom said that we're goin-

STOMP STOMP STOMP

He's coming this is the last time I'm ever gonna have the time to write in here, I think he knows something.'

She put the journal away in her secret hiding place that only she and her mother knows about.

At Sakura High

(**Inu is bold and Keith is regular)**

"Hey did you here about a new girl that's suppose to come here?" asked the schools letch.

"Yea, I heard she's related to someone here", Replied the top demon slayer of their school.

"And why should we care about some new person? " asked a very annoyed Hanyou

" You're such a kill joy," said the Demon Slayer

"Would you three like to let the ENTIRE class in on what you're so interested in"?

"I don't comprehend we were just sitting here getting deep into your lesson" Said the Demon Slayer Sango

"I don't want to here it you three just brought yourselves a detention"

" Hey! That's not fair" Cried the oh so lecherous Monk Miroku

" Cry me a river dipshit," said Mr. Keith

" **Eat my shorts," said the Silver headed Hanyou Inu Demon Inuyasha**

" What was that?" asked Mr. Keith

" **EAT MY SHORTS!" He replied**

" Don't mess with the bull young man or you'll get the horns," threatened Mr. Keith as he acted as a bull.

"**I'm shaking " Said Inuyasha** "you just got another" said Mr. Keith **"GOOD!"** " are you through" asked Mr. Keith **"Not even close. BUD!"** " You want another" **"YES"** "YOU GOT IT" **"Good"**. You could here the students snickering in the background stuff like this always happened with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango.

"You had enough" Keith said **"NO!"** "That's another one" Mr. K said **"SO!"** "You just say the word and I'll Keep going" **"Go"** "Iny meeni miny" K said **"MOE!"** "Her mother was a" Mr. Keith said not directing it to anyone in particular. **"HOE"** "He was a famous Clown" **"BO-BO****" Said Inuyasha **

"Yash cut it out" Yelled Sango "Stop it" she mouthed that last part to him.

"That's another one for you" said Mr. Keith "but I was just tellin hi-," said Sango "That's another one" Said Mr. Keith. "So that makes one more for Sango or Inuyasha" Asked Miroku "another one" Said Mr. Keith "I'm confused" said Miroku "another one" Mr. K.

"Hahahahaha Oh my gosh hahaha I'm gonna through up" Laughed Ayame Horie unable to keep her laughter down. Mr. Keith seemed to have not noticed anyone or anything but the three teen's sitting in front of him.

The bell rang for the next class. "Wow guess what guys," said a very flabbergasted Miroku

"WHAT?" Replied Inuyasha and Sango "It's the same thing he did to us last year when we weren't even his students." Miroku said

"What? You mean, the whole you have detention thing" Inuyasha "Yea that and" Miroku replied "We NEVER showed up only once cause we were trying to get out of cleaning Inuyasha's garage as punishment" said Sango

"Hahaha Yea that too, well time to go to English Yippee 7th hour" He said dully said

" Hey I wonder who that new girl would be tomorrow" Sango wondered

"Yea, Oh guys I'm not gonna be able to make it to our one day of detention because my mom said that my Aunt and little cousin is coming to visit or something like that" Said Miroku

"Alright so we can't go today or any day of this week and next Wednesday cause of our races and stuff so Thursday good" Said Inuyasha

"Yea I guess," replied Sango and Miroku.

She put the journal away in her secret hiding place that only she and her mother knows about.

**BOOOOM! **The door flung open Kagome's Heart was racing so hard.

She turned around sharply fumbling over the futon in her room.

"Kagome dear" said Kimmiko "Mamma I thought he-he" said a shivering sad Kagome

"shh sweet heart I'm right here in front of you Kagome" said Kimmiko. "Now what I need you to do is-"

**Crash! Boom! **The sound of glass breaking could be heard throughout the 3-story house. Kagome's Room is on the second floor.

" Hey Kimmiko Get YOUR ASS down here NOW!" Yelled a drunken Naraku.

"Kagome sweetheart I need you to hurry and grab the bags I told you to pack Hurry!" Kimmiko said hurriedly as she went to the west side of Kagome's room and opened a secret section that Kagome didn't even know about, and pulled out a key with three boxes, two medium, and one just a little bigger than the medium sized boxes and she put them in a school bag that Kagome wasn't using.

"Kagome do you still have the locket your Father gave you?" asked Kimmiko "Yes Always wh-why do you ask", she said shaking even more " I need you to use your other power have hunnie.

You learned how to change the way you look yet?" Kimmiko asked, "Yes" said Kagome "Change now how you look and mask your scent from every where"

Kagome changed herself to look like a punk she was almost unrecognizable.

"Dammn't Kimmiko Don't make me come up there and get you myself dammn't!" Yelled an even more outraged Naraku.

"Mamma please don-don't make him madder go please" cried Kagome.

"I can't leave yet I have to make sure you get away safely; I'm going to use every ounce of my Miko powers I have left to get you from this floor to the next un-harmed" Said Kimmiko.

" But mama how are you going to fight for yourself?" asked Kagome. Kimmiko didn't answer because she didn't want to cause her daughter anymore pain. But wouldn't not answering her hurt her just as much?


	2. Naraku

**Hi, fellow Fanfiction readers it pains me to say that I do not own Inuyasha. I don't even get ownership of any of Rumiko's Character's. Or any movie quotes. I only own anything I create in this mind of mine. **

**Description: Kagome's real Father had some kind of huge secret when she was younger and Naraku his college buddy was on to it. She lost her father at the age of 10. **

Last Time on Daddy's Secrets…

"But mama how are you going to fight for yourself?" asked Kagome. Kimmiko didn't answer because she didn't want to cause her daughter anymore pain. But wouldn't not answering her hurt her just as much?

"Reach me your Journal" Kimmiko told Kagome and she hurriedly got it for her mother. She quickly wrote something in it and put a spell on it said in a language Kagome has only ever heard of in the legends of the family of great monks and priestesses The Descendants of Midoriko.

"Now Kagome don't try and open it until your are instructed to do so read this you will strain yourself just trying to open this Journal, the time will come when you can read it." Said Kimmiko on the brink of tears. She went to open another secret compartment in the wall that Kagome didn't know about and pulled out three medium sized sacks and also put them into the backpack.

"Kagome this is money that I've kept secret from Naraku I'm sorry I kept it secret from you also but I had no choice" Said Kimmiko with a lone tear strolling down her face. "Now Kagome I need you to throw your bags out the window don't worry I put an enchantment over them so they won't be seen, heard, have vibrations when it falls or so that nothing will break" She said felling her throat tighten up even more from trying to hold back her tears.

"Mamma you have to go now I'll be okay" said Kagome desperately trying to help her mom as much as she could.

"Shh don't say that anymore, now I want you to take this Key, it's 6:30 pm right now it's gonna get darker so when you leave use your eyes and strength you have to get to this place please." Kimmiko shoved a map in Kagome's hands and a Mansion much like the one her, her mother, father, and brother Souta (which is already at the place safe) use to live in except this one has a bigger landscape.

"Carry this backpack on your back I'm going to turn this one invisible and make it flatter so you can fit more on your back, now go out the window grab your stuff run go right then go straight up the street turn yourself invisible now! He may have spy's sitting around; you don't have to worry about your scent or things get to heavy and you have to lift your spell, it is about to have a storm but by the time you make it to the place it won't be that bad" said Kimmiko as fast as you can say floccinaucinihilipilification.

"THAT'S IT I'M COMING UP THERE, AND YOU BETTER NOT TRY TO RUN" Said Naraku

"Kagome I know that your scared right now but I need you to jump out of the balcony window now I will help you down" said Kimmiko fearing for her daughter. "Mom I really don't want to leave you, but I will - for you I-I love you so much"

Kagome said as her bang covered her eyes but not her tears she hugged her mother and Kimmiko hugged back and kissed her on the cheek. Kagome turned herself invisible, ran towards her balcony and jumped off she landed on the ground with a tuck and roll. She quickly grabbed everything and ran exactly the way her mother told her to; she also memorized the map perfectly.

Kagome was taught minimal military tactics but just enough to take out 12 grown men surrounding her. Yeah she can be hard core. 

Kimmiko quickly transported herself into the shower in her and Naraku's Bedroom.

**~Kimmiko's thoughts~**

**What has happened these six years Naraku was there for us after my Husband well my now deceased husband was murdered.**

**They were the best of friends in college. He was so understanding being that his parents were murdered before him. We married exzactly three years after the incident. I can say that besides my sweet Hitoshi's death, this is the worst thing that has happened in our life. My poor children especially my baby girl Kagome. He has done so many fowl things to her.**

**He-e raped my baby girl and he got me pregnant and beat me so badly that I lost my son. He blamed Kagome that d-**

KIMMYY WHERE YOUUGH AGHHT SMEXXZYY mMMZ! Said an even more drunken Naraku. Oh No! He's coming up the steps! I have to send Kagome an wind message at least

**Kagome my darling if you can here me I love you so much**

**Stay strong for your brother and I have to tell you something else**

**If I can't tell you in time when you fill it's right ask Rikia when you get there**

**For the sake of you and your darling brother! I guess Naraku's not here yet so I can tell you Yo-**

'**Bang! Crack'  
><strong>

**I guess I'm not going to be the one telling you Naraku's here now**

**I love you tell Souta I Love him to**

**My Children be strong**

'**My message would probably reach them 2 to 3 hours from now'**

Naraku slammed the door open and left cracks

"Didn't I tell your ass to come here!" said Naraku as he ripped the shower curtain off not being so intoxicated now he had taken off his clothes as if he were going to join her.

"Y-Yes you did I was trying to get clean f-" She didn't get to finish because he slapped her and she fell in the tub.

"YOU WHAT! You know what don't even speak," He said. He got in the shower and pulled her ear and whispered in a dangerously low tone " If you think that you can get away with ignoring me because you were trying to get another man's stench off of you, you have another thing coming" Said Naraku and slammed her head against the bottom of the tub which was slightly filled with water which she engulfed much of.

"I wasn't doing anything like that, I'd nev-," she said with tears rolling down her face mixing with the blood from her mouth and with the water.

**Smack! Whack! Smack!**

Kimmiko let out a strangled cry as Naraku slapped punched and slapped her, she knew that she'd done it now she had taken to long with Kagome but it was worth it.

"Didn't I tell you not to speak?" he asked in his smug tone. She nodded, but flinched when he picked up his had but that was to only place it on her cheek. He licked her lips, which glistened with blood, and then kissed her she had no choice but to kiss back. If she were to fight him off then the spells she placed on Kagome and her things would have worn off 5 minutes later if she were knocked out. He picked Kimmiko up out the bottom tub after turning off the water and carried her to the bed.

'Just 7 more minutes that's all I need, is five more minutes then it would be safe for me to put down my spells and enchantments' she thought "

"What's wrong Kimmi?" Naraku asked as he inhaled her sent and licked over her mates mark. Kimmiko let out a soft moan she might not have loved him but them being mated made that hurt hard.

'Come on Kimmiko think! Think!' "N-Nothinng I just wa- ohhhhh Naraku!" she exclaimed when Naraku stuck his moist warm tounge between her folds and licked her clit.

"MMmm you just what?" he asked huskily as he sat his hard erect member at her opening slowly inching in.

" NARAKU YOUR SO BIG! I-I w-wanted sss aahhh y-you to f-fuck me thats why I looked and sounded so sad." That being said she sucked on the spot where she marked his neck making him groan.

Naraku thrusted into her fast and did not stop when Kimmiko reached her climax he kept going making Kimmiko have strangled crys and soon tears pourong down her face. He came in her finally after an agonizing hour and 20 minutes to Kimmiko but Naraku was purely satisfied.

Naraku bent dwn to her ear after a 15 min. shower while buttoning up his shirt he evily and disturbingly low said " If you ever disobey and come to me when I call you I will fuck you like that and wait to cum for 5 hours later and mke you bleed heavily do you understand me?" He chuckled at her immobile body.

" Yes Naraku my mate I apologize again" Finishing this she passed out on the bed covered in sweat an tears and Naraku's said to be sweet cum.

"Sleep now my sweet sweet Kimmiko" just for the evil fun he flipped her on her back and started to eat her pussy gently to take away some of her pain. she winced every time he would hit a tender spot which was everywhere.

"Naraku honey someone is here I feel it" said a barely concious Kimmiko

She was correct about the someone being there. "Hurry and put on something decent" Naraku said as he went to the closet for a shirt. "Hurry up and do somethin with your hair, damn do I have to tell you to do everything" he said then he got closer she started shaking he only smirked.

He cut slit his wrist and fed her his blood for strength

"come on we're going down stairs." She was so confused and still spiritually drained that she almost fainted but then Kagome's face popped in her mind.

He pinched her butt and said "and don't embarrass me it could be my parents are paying us a visit" He said with a chuckle. If it was any one other than Naraku which of whom she couldn't purify, it was his parents especially his devilish father Onigumo.

In an old Shrine

"Hey Mr. Fukishima" said a 29-year old man named Tanaka. "Yes?" asked Mr. Fukishima. "Something's not right with her, I mean there's been other times but not like this she's hurting more she's crying more, I'm gonna head back to that side of town In my old place; before you try and stop me I've already started moving stuff in and cleaning the place." said Mr. Tanaka. "Very well you may leave in the morning" Said Mr. F.

"Wait but I wanted to leave tonight" asked "Oh no no no that won't do, your not just gonna leave an old man like me here all alone are ya?" asked Mr. F. "Dude, you're a Priest, you could like purify me right now if ya wanted" said Tanaka. "Ha-ha true but I'm not as good as I used to back then plus your kind of pure already" Said Mr. F.

Tanaka walked over to the door as soon as he touched it he felt electric waves go through his body. "Hey, Your not strong enough to fend off full fledge Demon's such as myself, but you can put a barrier on the door to keep me from going out" exclaimed Tanaka.

"Sorry Tanaka But I have no clue as to what you're talking about, Good Night" Mr. Fukishima scurried off to his bedroom before Tanaka could oppose.

'That old man there' he thought then all of a sudden Tanaka got a serious determined face. 'Don't worry I'll be their to protect you all, just hold on a little longer.'


End file.
